


A Dragon's Cunning

by morrezela



Series: A Man's Fortune [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A Man's Fortune" Timestamp: Dragon!Jared persuades rider!Jensen to take his first real flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon's Cunning

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Драконье коварство](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999733) by [parol_ne_nuzhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parol_ne_nuzhen/pseuds/parol_ne_nuzhen)



> All mistakes that you find are my own.

“Jared, no.”

Sad, dejected eyes looked at Jensen, and thin, reedy plumes of steam came out of Jared’s nostrils at the proclamation.

“No.” Jensen stated more firmly, bracing his feet farther apart and crossing his arms over his chest.

Jared’s eyes started to water, and he turned his gigantic head to stare off into the open skies before swinging back to look at Jensen.

“I don’t like heights.”

Jared snorted and puffed his chest out.

“I don’t care that you think that you’ll catch me if I fall.”

Jared glowered.

“I’d feel better if you’d at least let me fashion a harness or a strap or something. You know that I could make it stylish and very, very expensive.”

“If my rider wishes to strap display leather on me, he is more than welcome to bring something soft and supple into our bedroom.” Jared said.

Jensen didn’t do a good job fighting back the blush that stole across his face. “You are not a horse!”

Jared wiggled the crests over his eyes as if they were his human eyebrows. The implication that he was hung like one was very clear.

“Don’t you pull that on me. You already broke your silence, no going back!” Jensen sputtered out.

“If I am not a horse, then you have no reason to fear falling from me as if I’m one of those beasts. We do not lose our riders. Flight is pleasurable to us both. Did not I tell you that you would enjoy riding me in our bed? Was I not right in that? Do you not crave me inside of you?”

“Jared,” Jensen hissed.

“Still so shy of talking about it? You were not shy this morning, begging your dragon for more, telling him how beautiful he was and how much you loved him.”

“It’s not my fault you need to be complimented to achieve completion. I was just being helpful.” Jensen snapped, even though his blush didn’t recede.

“Lies,” Jared accused merrily as he darted forward to butt against Jensen’s chest with his head.

“So you don’t need me to compliment you? Good. You know how talking in bed embarrasses me.”

“You compliment me because I’m beautiful and strong. You love me and want to tell me this.” Jared’s mental voice was unbearably smug.

“You’re vain and spoiled, and I merely wish to keep you from pouting and throwing temper tantrums.” Jensen corrected as he reached out to pet Jared’s snout fondly.

“And you wish to give me good things to keep this from happening? Things like riding your dragon in all ways?”

“Jared.”

“I’ll go slowly, barely take my feet off the ground. We’ll fly over the meadows like the butterflies do.”

“Don’t you mean dragonflies?”

“Insults now? To your most favorite dragon?”

“I like dragonflies. They’re pretty.”

“I’m pretty!” Jared protested, his wings flaring out slightly from his body.

“And so they’re named after you. I don’t see why you’re upset.” Jensen said.

“They’re insects. They have no lairs or, or fire in their bellies. No soft, warm, loving rider to sit astride them and…”

“You’re not going to give up, are you?” Jensen sighed.

Jared just widened his eyes in what Jensen assumed was an attempt to appear innocent. He didn’t know why Jared tried when a giant dragon was one of the farthest things from it.

“Slow and low. Promise.” Jensen demanded.

“Oh, I very much promise. In all ways.” Jared said turning to the side and dropping his belly to the ground. If Jared had been in human form, he probably would’ve broken out into a triumphant and yet naughty grin.

“Perverted dragon,” Jensen mumbled as he grabbed unnecessarily hard onto Jared’s hide as he climbed onto the dragon’s withers.

Jared trumpeted the instant that Jensen was seated and launched himself off the landing. Jensen’s terrified shriek was lost in the wind as they sped across the mountainside, finally coming to hover over a small glen nestled into a valley where they glided along at a leisurely pace.

Angrily, Jensen smacked the side of Jared’s massive neck with the palm of his hand.

“What? I promised a slow flight over a pretty meadow, and here we are.” Jared feigned innocence.

“I’m going to toss all your copper in salt water.” Jensen promised.

Jared just chuckled and kept flying.


End file.
